1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method for manufacturing thereof.
2. Related Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective view, showing a conventional semiconductor device. A semiconductor device 100 includes an interconnect 101, a dummy interconnect 102 and an electric fuse 103. The electric fuse 103 is formed as a portion of the interconnect 101. The interconnect 101, the dummy interconnect 102 and the electric fuse 103 are composed of copper (Cu). Further, a metal cap film 104 is formed over the interconnect 101, the dummy interconnect 102 and the electric fuse 103.
In addition to above, conventional technologies related to the present invention are disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2005-522055 for International Application, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H09-69607 (1995) and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-79156.
Since a resistance for electromigration (EM) in the interconnect 101 (EM resistance) is enhanced by providing the metal cap film 104 in this way, an improved reliability of the interconnect 101 can be achieved. However, this brings a disadvantage in the operation of the electric fuse 103. More specifically, the presence of the metal cap film 104 on the electric fuse 103 provides an increased EM resistance, resulting in that the electric fuse 103 is difficult to cut.